


Done Waiting

by asimpletruth42



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clint does archery as a hobby, Clint is a BAMF, Clint is a sweetie, Lawyer Phil, M/M, Meet-Cute, Phil doesn't know how hot he is, Waiter Clint, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-08
Updated: 2012-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-18 06:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/557891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asimpletruth42/pseuds/asimpletruth42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil is a stressed lawyer at a corporate dinner for Stark and Son law firm. Clint is an equally stressed waiter. They collide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted in May 2012 on FF.net and my LJ. I am playing around with the idea of a sequel/continuation (maybe).   
> Also just a note to say I'm British so I apologise in advance for any British-isms, I tried to catch the ones I know about. Also, I don't know anything about how a law firm works.

Phil is running late to dinner thanks to a phone call to Japan that just would not end. Right now what he feels like doing is going home, changing into his joggers and watching the last two episodes of Games of Thrones that are queued up just waiting for him to finally take a night off. Possibly there would be pizza involved...and almost definitely beer. Instead what he's doing is going to a ridiculously fancy dinner hosted by Tony Stark, senior partner of Stark and Son law firm, squeezed into his fanciest suit (because of course what he feels like after a day of wearing a tie is mixing things up and wearing a bow tie instead!).

Phil knows that tonight is important though. He is so close to making junior partner. He's heard that Mr Stark had been impressed by the hard work he'd put into his most recent case. It had gained a lot of press for the company and he knows that half the battle in getting ahead in the business is having the right image. Hence his reluctant appearance tonight; he has to be seen to be making an effort with the social scene as well as with winning his cases.

He enters the hotel (part of the Stark Empire, of course) and finds the restaurant. He checks the table listings, searching for his name, and is surprised when he finds he's on the same table as Mr Stark. He's walking towards the table when he hears a female voice shout out to him. He waves at Maria Hill, one of the juniors he's been training up. He isn't looking where he is going and he turns around just as he's about to collide with a waiter. The waiter has a tray full of drinks and Phil watches, impressed, as he tilts the tray back and forth quickly before slowing the momentum and stabilising the tray, managing to only spill one drink. Phil's pretty sure he's gaping. If he'd have been carrying that tray he knows he'd have dropped the lot.

"Wow." he says "Good reactions."

"Yep." The waiter says. "You would have too if every spilt drink came out of your pay packet."

Phil winces. "I'm really sorry." he says "I should have been looking where I was going."

The waiter eyes him for a second then gives him a slight smile. "Don't worry about it. At least you apologised. Most of the people here wouldn't have bothered."  
Phil could be offended but he knows it's probably true. He thinks most of his colleagues are dicks, he can't imagine what the wait staff would think of them.

He's about to walk away when the waiter says "Hey, hold up a sec."

He turns back to see the waiter set the tray down and step closer to him. He raises his hands and Phil realises he's going for his bow-tie.

"You have this on crooked." He fusses with it for a minute, pulling and straightening and then he smiles at Phil and says "There!" with an element of satisfaction.

An angry voice barking out "Barton!" tears Phil's eyes away from the man in front of him, only to look back as he sees an overweight middle-aged balding man glaring at the waiter.

The waiter (Barton, he supposes) glares back and picks up his tray again. As he walks past, Phil hears the guy (probably the restaurant manager) comment "Save the flirting for your own time."

He sees Barton's shoulders tighten and he feels bad for inadvertently getting him in trouble.

He makes his way to his table at last, making his apologies for his tardiness. Mr Stark introduces him to his partner Steve, a muscled blonde with kind eyes and a sweet smile and Phil is surprised.

Not that Mr Stark is dating a guy but that he's dating at all. Considering all the rumours he's heard about Stark he thought he'd be bed-hopping every night, not bringing his boyfriend along to a company dinner.

He makes small talk with his colleagues and is introduced to their wives/husbands/significant others. He seems to be the only single one at the table which is in no way awkward.

Steve seems uncomfortable in his suit; he looks like he feels out of place. Phil takes pity on him and decides to try to help him feel more at ease.

"So, Steve, how did you meet Mr Stark?"

"Ugh, can you call him Tony please? I know he's your boss but hearing him addressed formally by everyone is too weird."

Once he's got this statement out of the way, Steve looks over at Tony, deep in conversation with Loki, and his face instantly lights up. He gazes at Tony with such affection that it makes Phil's stomach clench with jealousy. Not because he wants Steve (although there's no denying that he's cute) but because he wishes he had someone to look at like that, he wishes he had someone who looked at him like that.

"It was at a charity event. I work for a children's charity and Tony's one of our biggest sponsors. I didn't know that at the time though. He turned up in jeans and a t-shirt and he was funny and clever and really hot and it was only after I'd spent all night talking to him that he broke away and said that he had to go and make a speech."

Steve's face is a picture remembering that night. Phil laughs.

"What did you do?"

"I was mortified. I thought it would be a conflict of interests if I got involved with the person who basically paid my salary and I was worried that if it all went wrong Tony would pull his sponsorship."

"I bet he didn't react well to you backing off."

Steve laughs.

"No. He couldn't believe I was refusing to date him because he was rich. I think he'd been more used to it being the other way around. He was relentlessly persuasive and in the end I gave in."

Steve smiles fondly in Tony's direction and Tony seems to feel it as he looks over and catches Steve's eyes. Phil watches them gaze at each other for about thirty seconds before Tony's attention is called away again by Loki.

Steve comes back out of his memories a few seconds later, looking a bit embarrassed.

"So, that's how we met. What about you? Do you have a significant other?"

"No, not at the moment." Phil admits, not wanting to think about how many months 'the moment' encompasses.

"I don't really have time right now. I'm working so much."

Steve scoffs.

"That's a ridiculous excuse. If you met someone you liked enough you'd make time."

Phil smiles. Steve's enthusiasm is catching. "I suppose so. Perhaps it's that I never go anywhere to meet people then. I haven't met anyone I'd be interested in taking a break from work for."

As he says this he sees the waiter from before, Barton, across the other side of the room, looking harassed and trying to help another, younger, server with some meals. He realises he's missed what Steve has just said and asks him to repeat it.

"You should get a hobby." Steve says.

"Yeah probably", Phil replies. If only he had time.

He's interrupted from his thoughts by Barton arriving at their table.

"Can I get you any drinks?"

His sarcastic tone from earlier is gone. In its place is a bland expression, schooled into patience. He shows no signs of recognising Phil until Phil orders and Barton looks up from his ordering pad and flicks him a smile.

When Barton returns awhile later Phil notices that only he, Steve and Pepper say thanks. Tony, Loki and Pepper's husband Bill are still deep in conversation, oblivious, as Barton delivers their drinks. Loki is telling a story about how he handed some defendant his ass on a plate and as he waves his arm he narrowly avoids knocking his glass out of Barton's hands. Again the waiter's quick reflexes save the day and he places it on Loki's other side. Loki doesn't even notice.

Barton catches Phil's eye. Phil grimaces, trying to show that he is annoyed by Loki's behaviour too. He forces himself to concentrate on the conversation as Barton walks away (he absolutely does not check out his ass). He hears a snigger beside him. He looks at Steve and sees that he is grinning at him.

"What?" Phil says but he can't help but smile back, a little. Steve's smile is kind of infectious.

"The waiter totally has the hots for you."

Phil feels himself blushing and he laughs a little awkwardly.

"No, he doesn't."

"He does! He was checking you out, I saw him."

The words spark a warm glow in Phil in a way he hasn't felt for a long time. He's been so busy with work, swamped with it, that he'd forgotten that hum, that sense of uncertain anticipation when you feel a spark with someone and wonder if they feel it back. Still, he's not fooling himself.

"He's way too young for me."

"Oh my god, you're totally hot for him too!"

Phil tries to shush him but Steve's laughter instantly attracts the attention of Tony, who smiles indulgently at Steve and says "What are you two whispering about over there? Share the gossip."  
To Phil's ever-lasting gratitude Steve seems to be planning to keep his mouth shut and makes something up. Phil tries to get himself under control. It's ridiculous to be blushing like a teenager when he's in his late thirties. Steve draws him back into the conversation and Phil smiles at him gratefully.

After Barton has placed the last of their starters on the table and walked away Steve says.

"Anyway Tony is nearly fifteen years older than me and it has never bothered me. He's fucking hot."

Phil looks at Tony. He isn't Phil's type but he has to admit that yeah, he's pretty attractive.

"Yeah but...that's Tony, you know? He has all that charisma and charm going for him. Plus, as you say, he's really hot. It's not the same for me. I'm ...kinda average."

"Hey!" says Steve, his tone indignant. "Don't call yourself average. You're totally hot."

Phil makes an unconvinced face.

"Seriously if I wasn't crazy in love with Tony I would totally have hit on you."

Phil blushes and says "thanks" awkwardly.

"Seriously, I'm telling you. The waiter wants to jump your bones. You should ask him for his number."

"Steve." Phil says, laughing. "I can't do that." He's beginning to realise that he misjudged Steve when he first met him. Behind all that innocent sweetness, Phil is starting to suspect lies a very bad influence.

Steve just raises his eyebrows and looks unimpressed.

"I can't! I'm at a work function. I can't just pick up the waiter! Do you have any idea how unprofessional that would be?"

"Sure you can. What have you got to lose? C'mon you only live once. Besides Tony picked me up when I was working so it's not like he could say anything about professionalism."

He's been so busy chatting to Steve that he hadn't realised that they were the last to finish their starters. He puts his fork down once his plate is empty and finds Tony watching him.

"Phil, can you help me with the drinks?" He asks, standing.

"Sure." Phil follows him out of the restaurant through an arched doorway to the bar. Phil spots Barton rushing around behind the bar, apparently throwing together an order for one of his tables.

"Apologies, gentlemen." he says, hands moving at a startling pace, pouring and mixing drinks. "We are a staff member short today and things are a little crazy. My colleague Natasha has just run to get some more ice and then she'll fix you your drinks."

As he speaks a stressed-looking woman with wavy auburn hair comes back in carrying a large bucket of ice. When she's taken their order and turned around to start mixing the drinks Tony says:

"So, I want to say thanks for looking out for Steve tonight. He usually hates these fancy dinners and I don't get to spend as much time with him as I'd like. He's more of a pizza and beer guy himself."

Phil laughs. "Me too, if I'm honest. And you're welcome. He's a really nice guy."

Tony beams. "Yeah, he really is." Then he mock frowns. "But he's pretty much the love of my life so don't go getting any ideas."

Phil laughs. "Noted."

Tony abruptly sobers.

"Listen Phil, I have to say something and you're not going to like it so I may as well just come out with it."

Phil stomach clenches uncomfortably but he nods at Tony to continue.

"The board have made a decision and even though I fought your corner, I was overruled. They've decided to make Loki partner. I'm sorry."

Phil stares at Tony for a second, feeling sort of stunned and sick and then he plasters a smile on his face.

"Hey, it's ok. I mean, I can't say I'm not disappointed but I understand."

"It's not a reflection on your work. You've been doing a great job and everyone has noticed. It's just that Loki can bring in a lot of his father's connections and that's what the board are focused on right now."

Phil nods.

"It's ok. I get it honestly."

Natasha puts their drinks in front of them and Tony hands over a note and tells her to keep the change.

"You're a hard worker, Phil. You're smart and you know your shit. It won't be long until it's your turn. I'll make sure of it."

"Thanks, Mr Stark."

"Hey, call me Tony, ok? I have a feeling you're going to be seeing a lot more of me if Steve has anything to do with it."

Phil laughs. Steve has already mentioned something about dinner actually. "Ok, Tony."

They turn back towards the restaurant and a thought suddenly occurs to Phil.

"Does Loki know yet?"

"Yes. He knows but I'm going to make the official announcement tonight."

The thought of sitting out at the table and listening to everyone congratulate Loki makes Phil feel ill.

"I think I'm just going to go for a quick smoke." he says. He needs some time to get himself together.

Tony frowns at him. "Are you sure you're gonna ok about this?"

"Yeah, of course. I just didn't have a chance to have one when I left the office."

Tony nods. "I'd join you but Steve banned me."

Phil laughs. "I'll see you back in there in a minute."

Phil goes through the side door of the bar into a little garden area. He sits down at one of the tables, elbows resting on it and presses his palms into his eyes. He knows Tony is right, that his time will come but the thought of all the hard work he's put in, all the late nights, the cancelled drinks with friends, just seems kind of wasted.

It's not like he hates Loki or anything. He just...there's just something about him that makes Phil uneasy. He always seems to be trying to impress people. Or more specifically, impress the people who are worth impressing. He's one of those guys who is someone different around different people. Phil has always thought there was something fake about him and it's disheartening to think that if he wants to progress in his career he might have to be a bit more like him.

"Hey." says a voice, startling him.

He looks up. It's Barton.

"Hi." Phil replies.

"So I figured, if you're not actually going to smoke, I better come and smoke beside you. Can't have you going back to your boss without the smell of smoke on you. He'll be suspicious."

Phil laughs. He hadn't really thought about that. He looks at Barton as he pulls a cigarette from the pack and lights it. He remembers Steve's words from earlier. Is it really possible that the man standing in front of him likes him? He's come out to keep him company hasn't he? Or does he merely feel sorry for him after overhearing the conversation between him and Tony? Or is this just where he takes his cigarette breaks and Phil is in the way? He realises he's been just sitting here not saying anything so he says:

"Thanks. For a lawyer, you'd think I'd know better –always have to have a water-tight alibi."

Barton laughs and leans against the table. Phil can't help checking him out discreetly (at least he hopes it's discreet) and remembers his quick reactions from earlier.

"I'm still amazed you kept those drinks on the tray, by the way. I would've made a complete mess."

Clint smiles at him. "I've got good hand-eye co-ordination. I practice archery in my spare time."

"Yeah? I haven't done that since high school."

"Were you any good at it?" Clint asks.

Phil laughs. "No, not really. I was always worried I was going to miss the target and end up maiming someone."

Clint laughs. "Hey, if it was anything like my school there'd have been a few kids that deserved maiming."

Phil can agree with that. "So, why archery?"

Clint considers.

"I find it relaxing. It helps sometimes to be able to pick up my bow and arrow and have a target to aim at. Especially after a shitty night waiting on arrogant assholes who want to a) tell me how much more money they're making than me, as if I don't know that already?) b) prove that they're worth the ridiculous money they're earning by treating the wait staff like we're their personal slaves or c) and this one's my favourite, tell me how much money I could be earning if I came back to their penthouse suite with them for the night."

"You're kidding!" Phil says in surprise.

"Nope, wish I was."

"Does that happen a lot?" Phil's stunned.

"Not every night, or anything but yeah it's happened a couple of times." Clint sounds so matter-of-fact about it, but Phil can tell there some barely hidden anger there.

"With men or women?" Phil enquires.

"Men mostly. Not that their gender really matters to me - I'm just offended that they think that I would actually consider prostituting myself out to some ageing playboy just because he waves a couple of hundred dollar notes under my nose."

"Wow, that really sucks." Phil is quiet for a minute, thinking about how he'd react if someone made a comment like that to him. Not that they would. Clint's hotter than he is, younger too. But the thought of guys sliming all over him like that makes Phil feel oddly protective. Not to mention ashamed of the fact that he has quite a few colleagues who he can easily imagine making a similar offer to someone like Clint, or one of the waitresses.

"And does it really help? The archery."

Clint is quiet for a few seconds, deep in thought.

"Yeah, it does. If I'm really pissed off it gets the rage out. But mostly, regardless of what mood I'm in when I arrive at the practice ground, once I've set up and have my bow raised, once I'm focused on the target, it's like all the rage leaves me anyway. All negative emotion just goes. It's just me, the bow and arrow and the target. Those are the only things that exist for me, you know? It calms me down, focuses me, keeps me grounded. It's like some Zen shit, or something, you know?

He looks at Phil, flicks his cigarette and looks away, like maybe he's a bit embarrassed. Like maybe he didn't mean to say all that.

"That probably sounds pretty stupid, huh?"

"No, it doesn't at all." It kind of sounds amazing to Phil. "I'm insanely jealous actually. I've tried so many things after a stressful day at work and nothing seems to help. Running is the closest thing I've found to it."

Clint nods. "Yeah running works too. Anything that focuses your mind on a task. Just you and the road. Keeping your feet moving one after the other. I can see how that would work. It'd be kind of hypnotic. What else have you tried?"

The door leading back into the bar opens and Natasha, the bar-girl, leans out.

"Clint, there you are! Henderson is looking for you; you better get back in there."

"Yeah, ok. Thanks Tash, I'm coming." he says, dropping his cigarette to the floor and stubbing it out, watching Natasha walk back inside.

"I gotta go back to work but you should definitely keep looking for something that works for you." He squeezes Phil's shoulder briefly while getting to his feet and heading back towards the bar. He says over his shoulder "Don't let the stress eat you up."

Phil stands too.

"Hey." He calls out just as Barton is about to step back inside. Barton turns around. Phil takes a few steps forward and holds out his hand.

"I'm Phil, by the way."

Barton grins. Phil notices how it makes his face look softer, less angry, more approachable. There's a few seconds where they're just stood there, hands clasped and grinning at each other then Barton gives a little laugh.

"Clint." He says, "Good to meet you, Phil."

"You too." Phil says as they walk back into the bar.

The main course hasn't arrived by the time Phil gets back to the table and he takes a seat smiling reassuringly at Tony to show he's not going to make a scene. Somehow it's easier to smile now than it was ten minutes ago. Once he's seated Tony stands up, lifting his glass and tapping his fork on the side of it to get the attention of the room.

"Welcome everyone. I hope you are all having a good night. You've heard the expression "there's no such thing as a free lunch?" well similarly, the price you pay for this exquisite meal is that you have to listen to me drone on about the firm."

A few people groan half-heartedly and Tony mock glares in their direction pointing his fork at them.

"Don't think I won't make you go to the kitchens for wash-up duty." He threatens.

He then launches into a speech about the company and its future. Even though Tony is an engaging speaker Phil isn't really feeling as attentive as usual, unsurprising seeing as how he knows what the speech is ultimately going to be about. He finds himself searching the room for a glimpse of Clint. He can't see him though and his gaze lands on Steve instead. He's alternating between staring up at Tony somewhat adoringly and glancing downwards solemnly as if he is in deep contemplation of Tony's words. It's only when Phil sees a brief smile on his face while Tony is in the middle of talking about the difficult financial climate that he grows suspicious. He leans back slightly and sees Steve's phone perched on his lap under the table. Steve notices Phil looking and tilts the screen so Phil can see better. He is on Twitter. Phil can't help the little laugh that escapes him then and he looks up guiltily at Tony, only to find him watching them. Phil schools his expression into one of innocent attentiveness and Tony rolls his eyes while continuing his speech. Eventually he draws the speech to a conclusion by saying:

"And I have one more announcement to make. We have such an amazing pool of talented individuals here at Stark and Son and one of our fastest rising stars is Loki Lauferson. It is my pleasure to announce that thanks to his remarkable contribution to the company he is being promoted to junior partner. Everyone please raise your glasses to Loki."

Phil dutifully raises his glass.

Steve turns to Phil after the announcement has been made and says "I'm sorry you didn't get promoted. Tony feels badly about it, I know. If it had been up to him things would have been different."

Steve looks worried, like he thinks Phil might somehow blame his lack of promotion on him. Phil smiles.

"It's ok. Tony pretty much said the same to me just now. I'm disappointed yeah, but I'm not giving up. I'll just have to try harder."

Clint appears at the table and puts Phil's and Steve's dinners in front of them. Phil smiles at him and Clint winks and smiles back. As Clint walks away Steve raises an eyebrow.

"What was that?"

"What?" Phil says, trying to stop the traitorous blush he can feel threatening to spread across his cheeks.

"He winked at you." Steve's mouth is agape and Phil can't help laughing.

He hears Loki tut and whisper something to his wife who laughs, looking over at Phil. Phil bristles and looks back at Loki, not breaking his gaze.

Steve puts his hand on Phil's forearm saying "Just ignore him; he's trying to get a reaction."

Phil knows that but it doesn't make it any easier to drop Loki's gaze and return his focus to Steve. Phil may not be the type of guy who goes out of his way to pick a fight but neither is he the type to back down if someone is provoking him.

He tries to remember what he and Steve were talking about before and opens his mouth to speak when he hears Loki say in a stage whisper:

"I guess he thinks getting in with the boss's boy-toy is the way to get ahead. Never took him for someone who'd be willing to sleep his way to the top."

Steve looks outraged and Phil turns to Loki about to suggest they step outside to finish the conversation but as he turns he sees Clint looking murderously at Loki. Before Phil even has a chance to say anything Clint seems to stumble on thin-air and he dumps Loki's dinner straight in his lap. Phil gasps quietly then has to try not to laugh out loud at the look of absolute outrage on Loki's face. He hears Steve stifle a giggle and even Tony looks like he's trying not to find it amusing. Steak sauce drips down Loki's trousers and his face has gone an interesting puce colour as he stands and starts yelling at Clint, swearing and saying he'll have him fired. Clint shrugs and says:

"Sorry, man, I'm having a clumsy day."

He looks at Phil as he says this and Phil smiles at him a little giddily. He can't believe Clint just dumped food into Loki's lap for him. He stops smiling though as the Restaurant Manager (Henderson, Phil thinks he's called) comes over and starts trying to placate Loki, all the while berating Clint. He interrupts when Henderson agrees with Loki that Clint will have to pay for his dry-cleaning bill.

"Hey, hang on. It was an accident. You can't make him pay for it personally, Loki."

"The hell I can't. If I fucked up in my job I'd expect to pay for it. It's not my fault he's a crappy waiter. He either agrees to pay to get my clothes cleaned or I want him fired."

Phil is already shifting into Lawyer-mode, ready to fight Clint's corner but as he starts to argue Clint interrupts him.

"You know what? Fuck this shit. I resign."

He takes off his apron and shoves it into the hands of the irate Restaurant Manager, who starts spluttering out his outrage as Clint looks up at the table then at Phil and says:

"It was a pleasure to serve you this evening ladies and gentlemen. Bon appétit."

He leans forward; doffing an imaginary cap then turns around and walks off.

Phil stands there staring at the space where Clint had stood while the Restaurant Manager bustles Loki away to get him cleaned up. He sits down in his chair, slightly in shock as Steve bursts out laughing.

"Now you seriously can't deny that he's into you. He defended your honour through the medium of food. I hope you got his number."

Phil shakes his head, feeling slightly dismayed. He wishes he had got his number. He hasn't been interested in anyone for such a long time and now he finally meets someone and he lets him walk way without even trying.

"Well why are you still sat there then? Go after him, you idiot." Steve says exasperated.

Phil looks at Tony, who laughs and says:

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on and I don't think I want to but if that guy just threw in his job for you then I think you have to go after him. He's feisty. I like the feisty ones." he adds, winking at Steve who laughs and punches him in the arm saying "I'll show you feisty." To which Tony growls and leans over for a kiss. Phil looks at them, so in love and realises he's got to go for it. He gets up and Steve breaks away from the kiss to call out "Go get him tiger."

Phil walks quickly through the restaurant to the bar. He sees Natasha behind the bar and asks:

"Did you see Clint? Has he left?"

He feels like Natasha sizes him up for a second, like she's not sure she should tell him anything but she must see something in his face that makes her believe he's genuine because she says:

"Yeah, he just left. I don't know exactly what happened but he was pretty pissed. If you hurry you might be able to catch him up. He went out the side door." She says pointing.

"Thanks." Phil says, dashing towards the exit. His brain is whirling with thoughts What if he's missed him? What if he's imagining any interest on Clint's part? Maybe he'd just finally had enough of rude customers. What if he wasn't imagining the interest but he never sees him again?

By this time he's out on the street. He looks around trying to figure out which way Clint would have gone. It's kind of hopeless. If he picks the wrong way he'll never be able to catch him up. Why didn't he follow him the second he left? He decides to go left towards the main road and just as he's about to break into a run he hears a cough and Clint steps out from an access alleyway separating the hotel from the building next door, stubbing out a cigarette.

"Looking for me?" he says.

Phil stares. Clint somehow found time to change out of his uniform and is now in jeans and a ragged black t-shirt that says 'Archers know how to hit all the good spots'. He looks hotter than anyone Phil has ever seen in the flesh before. It makes his mouth go dry. He can't really believe he has a shot with Clint but he's come this far. He may as well try.

"Yeah." He says, stepping up to Clint. "I figured I still owe you a drink, thanks to my clumsiness earlier on. And maybe a few more for your clumsiness just now."

Clint laughs

"My pleasure, man. That guy was a dick."

"Yeah." Phil agrees. "So what do you think? Have you got somewhere you need to be? Or do you want to see if we can find a bar so I can say thanks?"

Clint hesitates and Phil feels uncomfortable.

"Hey, it was just a suggestion. I'm sure you have plenty of places you have to be. I should just let you get on with your night."

He's about to slink off dejectedly when Clint bursts out "Hey, no. It's not that. It's not...I just don't know if I can face a bar tonight. I'm kind of riled up. It may not be the best idea."

Phil nods. He's not sure if he's being let down gently or if Clint is being genuine. He could ask for his number. Maybe ask to see him one night in the week. Or...

"Look, you can absolutely say no if you want but I'm going to go home, have a few beers and watch Game of Thrones. Do you...would you maybe want to join me? I can call you a taxi for whenever you want to go. But we could talk maybe? You could tell me more about your archery."

Clint looks at him for a long moment and then he smiles, nods and says:

"I have two conditions."

"Ok?" Phil says, slightly wary but relieved beyond all belief that Clint said yes. He's coming home with him, fuck. He smiles so hard his cheeks hurt.

"One, you lose the bow-tie. Two...can there be pizza?"

Phil laughs, already pulling the damned bow-tie off happily. "There can absolutely be pizza. As it happens, I'm starving. I didn't get to eat my main course because I had to chase after this really hot waiter."

"Ex-waiter." Clint chips in, bumping his shoulder into Phil's, as they start walking to find a taxi. "I was thinking about becoming a government assassin." he says, "I hear the pay's pretty good."

Phil laughs again, warmth flooding through him at how right this feels; Clint at his side, on the way back to his. He can't believe his luck.

He grins at Clint, leaning close to him as they walk, and says:

"Awesome. You look hot in black."


End file.
